


Get well soon, Beka.

by Shiratorizawa_sweetheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Otabek Altin is So Done, Sick Otabek Altin, Sickfic, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiratorizawa_sweetheart/pseuds/Shiratorizawa_sweetheart
Summary: “My relationship with my body has changed. I used to consider it as a servant who should obey, function, give pleasure. In sickness, you realise that you are not the boss. It is the other way around.”Or the one where Otabek is sick, pretends to be okay and Yuri just gets mad.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Get well soon, Beka.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my first fic on this fandom, so sorry if it sucks... I’m new on this of writing:(
> 
> PS: Yuri is 19 and Otabek is 21.
> 
> And Christophe Giacometti is an angel.

For almost 16 months, the Russian fairy and the hero of Kazakhstan had stopped being just friends to formalize a relationship that both were knowing how to manage. Cute messages in the mornings, photos and videos of their workouts in the afternoons and video calls full of laughter and flirtation at night. Otabek was somewhat shy at first but as the days went by he became much softer and kinder. Yuri went from screaming and over-exaggerating things to giving him smiles and expressing all his feelings for the Kazakh.

Distance was making things difficult but love flowed between them. At championships, the fact of having to pretend that their little secret didn’t exist was painful for both but better than having to deal with a silly JJ shouting stupidities or a huge group of Yuri's Angels taking pictures of them.

* * *

After a Grand Prix circuit full of triumphs for the Russian and a year without seeing the Kazakh, the day of seeing his lover had arrived, the Grand Prix Final was finally happening and the desire to having him between his arms was too big. Although those priorities were going to have to be delayed a bit thanks to the massive number of people in the lobby. He could see the piggy and the old man taking photos, he could see Phichit having a rather lively conversation with Christophe, he could see JJ being pretentious along with his wife or whatever she was but there was no sign of the man who was always in his thoughts.

Not seeing Otabek at the hotel was just strange. Generally, he was the first skater to arrive at headquarters just to avoid all these kinds of disasters, and if he were already here, Yuri's phone would be full of messages asking him to go up to his room. Maybe his flight was delayed, maybe he was already on the way or he was just on his room but he wanted to surprise him. Otabek's mind was quite uncertain and Yuri would never finish predicting his boyfriend's actions.

Minutes passed and he was starting to get anxious, all the skaters were already on their rooms, the night was falling and there were no messages, calls or anything to tell him about Otabek's whereabouts. His left fingers drummed his left leg while his right thumb slid the screen of his phone down to see if there were any new notifications.

He was about to go out and get lost on streets of Montreal looking for him when he finally saw him. Sunglasses on his eyes despite the fact that there was no more sunlight, he wasn’t wearing his characteristic leather jacket, and he was simply wearing loose pants and a hoodie with the flag of Kazakhstan embroidered in the middle. Something quite unusual for a man who always used to dress in leather garments and scarves according to his outfit.

“ _What the hell is wrong with you, Otabek? No calls or messages since yesterday. You had me worried, I thought something had happened to you during the trip, punk.”_

Yuri said after he saw that the Kazakh had finished the paperwork and already had the key to his room, but the Kazakh didn’t reply.

_“Beka... Are you kidding me? I stayed here since 6 PM and you’re going to pretend that I’m not on here? Why you don’t....“_

Otabek turned to see him and took off his glasses, revealing those large dark circles that made his eyes look much duller than normal. He walked over to Yuri, placing one of his hands on his shoulders. 

_“Yuri, Yuri... stop. I'm not in the mood for this. I'm tired, I'm dizzy, I stayed in a plane for almost one day and I just want to have a good night's rest without having to deal with this, okay? Could you leave your fights for tomorrow?”_

His words really got him out of his thoughts. He imagined a warm welcome where the older man filled him with kisses and hugs while they watched ridiculous television programs but he never imagined seeing him this way and saying those kind of words. He knew that he could be serious and that he was probably annoyed after traveling for a long time but his Beka would never be that way, knowing that Yuri might have worried about him.

_”Yeah, sure. I was just worried about you, you know? You’re always sending me texts or calling me and I missed that. Sorry for annoying you.”_

_”Don’t worry, I’m here now but come on, I’m okay and you need to go to sleep, Yura. Tomorrow is the first day of practice and you need to rest if you want to do your best.”_

_”Right. I have to win that medal, I’m not gonna let the piggy win this time, right? We already talked about this and I’m not... Beka?”_

He said but he was already gone. He just disappeared, as if he had really forgotten what was between them. Yuri just sighed and rolled his eyes, sometimes Otabek could pretend not to know him but that had simply overstepped the bounds. Why he left him like that?

* * *

Practice looked calm, Phichit practiced his spin combinations, some female skaters landed Axels, JJ only took photos showing that stupid pose with his hands and Yuuri seemed to rehearse his choreographic sequence but again, Otabek wasn’t there. 

For his very very bad luck, none of his quads seemed to be landed with perfection. His mind was busy and distracted with the things that happened yesterday that he almost hit the wall when doing triple Toe Loop, attracting the attention of everyone in the rink.

” _Aww, look at the Russian kitty! He’s unable to land any of his quads. Poor little kitten, he should come back with the little ones that only nail axles without grace.”_

JJ scoffed, as the Japanese and the Thai approached him. Yuri only radiated in anger after the taunts of that stupid Canadian.

_”Yurio... You’ve been failing all your quads, everything is well? You always nailed them.”_

_”Yes, I’m fucking well. I’m just distracted but I don’t need your stupid reminders. So just focus on your routines, and you stupid Canadian... Shut up or I will shut you.”_

Jean Jacques just laughed and Yuuri and Phichit nodded, after looking at each other. No, he wasn’t okay, the failure of all his quads was perhaps the most notorious thing of all but his head was the only thing who was killing him. The Kazakh wasn’t there and after his small fight from yesterday, Yuri could only think of him.

He did a little bit of his step sequence and left the ice, ignoring Yakov's loud screams. He was definitely going to find out where Otabek was.

* * *

Getting the key of Otabek's room was easier than he could have thought, it only took a few smiles for the receptionist to give him a second key. His face looked triumphant as he was about to accomplish his task, words getting ready for being released from his lips as he went up to the elevator.

Everything was fun until he was in front the door of his lover's room. Yuri never expected to find Christophe Giacometti leaving Otabek’s room. Was he up to something with that damn Swiss? Was their relationship a mistake or just a lie?

Before Yuri could speak and say something to him, Christophe just took him by the hand and led him for a walk until he stopped.

_“Let go of my hand, you disgusting thing. Now, what the hell were you doing there? Do you always have to get into the rooms of all the competitors to have fun? I'm sure Beka didn't even ...”_

Christophe just let the Russian speak but there was no emotionon his face, letting know Yuri that it was a serious situation. When the Russian boy was done, the Swiss sighed, beginning to speak in a rather soft and concerned tone. 

_“Yuri, darling ... We all know that you and Otabek have been in a relationship since the Rostelecom Cup, if you ask how we know, we saw you kissing him in a nearby park. Some guys lost bets and I received $ 300 but obviously your secret is safe with me. And about this, well...I went in there because I felt it was necessary, the boy is sick. I just went to get him something to drink.”  
_

For a moment the fact that his secret was no longer a secret terrified him a little. His mind was already imagining those horrible magazine articles about their relationship or many edited photos of them in Instagram posts but hearing the word " **sick** " landed him in his thoughts again, walking and ignoring the Swiss but he stopped him again, taking him by the shoulders.

“ _NOW WHAT? First you ruin our perfect secret and now you’re not letting me see him. What the fuck is happening to you?”_

_“Yuri... He puked all night. Yes, his kind of gag noises were audible from my room, and I can’t imagine what the poor Phichit felt, cause his room is next to Otabek’s. But now, he’s sleeping and drinking Gatorade for the dehydration. He’s okay, just let him sleep.”_

“ _IF YOU KNEW WHAT THAT THOSE GAGS WERE, WHY YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?”_

_“Well, I don’t know, I thought you already knew about it. Your room is kind of close and you’re his boyfriend. Why he didn’t tell you anything?”_

_“I don’t know, dickhead. When he arrived, he was just tired and dizzy. I tried to talk with him but he said that he was tired and he sent me to my room. I didn’t have time to have a proper talk with him and that just made kind of sad, you know? We haven’t seen each other since a year, I expected to be welcomed in his fucking room and he just didn’t give a shit about me.”_

_“Come on, Yuri. If he was already feeling sick maybe he didn’t want to worry you. You already know him, he’s colder than Nordic cities.”_

_“But he’s not like that with me. He’s always nice and I already told him about telling me all and not hide things but he did it again, I don’t know why he wanted to keep this as a secret.”_

_“Oh Yuri, you’re too young for knowing the reasons. But why don’t you go for some food for him? He must be hungry after all. You can get the food and have a talk with him. That must be a way to show him your concern and your support.”_

_“Yeah, I think it’s a nice idea. I’m definitely doing that.”_

_“Good. I’m glad I helped you. Good Luck, Yuri.”_

Christophe said before releasing his shoulders and slapping him lightly on the back. He started to walk away slowly, putting his sunglasses on.

“ _Christophe?” Yuri said, looking at him._

 _“Mhm?”_

“ _Thank you... you know, for this_.”

The Swiss just raised his thumb and smiled at him.

* * *

His bag seemed to weigh too much from so much food inside. From a little can of soup for Otabek to a fat burger with fries for him. There were also a few more rehydrating drinks and a small container of ice cream that Yuri would also eat. This time instead of using the stolen key from his room he would knock on the door, just like any civilized person would.

He knocked three times on the door, nervousness taking over his mind. What if Beka didn't want to see him? What if he was still mad at him? What if everything they built had been a lie? His head kept thinking until the door opened.

And there he was, wearing the same sweatshirt from the day before and boxers. His hair looked totally undone, and his face simply looked different from the beautiful, smiling, serious face he always saw on video calls. Otabek frowned and his eyes widened with curiosity.

_“Yuri, what are you doing on here? You’re supposed to be at practice, not at here.”_

_“I should be in practice, just like you. First you ignore my messages, you force me to go to sleep and then you hide this from me. If it weren't for Chris, I wouldn't even found out you're sick. Is there more you want to hide from me?”_

_“ I told Chris not to tell anyone, that damn.....”_

_“Shut up, Otabek. I found it by myself, I was already here, ready to know why you weren’t there and he was leaving your room. Why are you keeping this as a secret? Do you prefer others to help you instead of me? Is that why you have ignored my messages and my calls? I was so worried about you and you just acted like an idiot.”_

_“But Yuri, it’s just due the Jet lag. I’m okay, I’m better...”_

_“ Come on, Altin. You just puked all night, don’t be a fucking liar.”_

_“I swear to you that I’m okay. You’re just overreacting, Yuri. Yes, I puked but now I’m okay, healthy and ready for tomorrow. Just understand that I don’t need to be cared like a baby, I don’t need you to take care of me and I can take care by myself. I’m just 21, mature enough to know what to do with my body.”_

_“Alright, if you’re the mature enough to take care of yourself, you’re mature enough to go to hell as well.”_

And that was the only thing he said before he threw the food bag on the floor to leave with what little dignity he had left.

* * *

**Beka: [13:25]**

_Yura... I’m so sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean to say that.  
  
_

**Beka: [15:18]**

_Yuri... Please, I just want to talk to you. Reply._

  
**Beka: [18:49]**

_Baby? Come on, you can’t ignore me like this. I need to talk to you. Just reply._

**.**

**.**

**(1) missed calls from Beka. [18:55]  
**

**(2) missed calls from Beka. [19:00]  
**

**(3) missed calls from Beka. [19:04]  
  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Beka: [19:08]  
**

_Hey, good look at your short program! We’re gonna rock tomorrow._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beka: [23:32]**  
  


_I can’t stop thinking about today. I’m such an asshole. Please, forgive me._

* * *

Yuri didn’t interact with Otabek at any time during the competition. During the practices, the Kazakh looked at Yuri but the Russian soldier was only focused on practicing certain jumps. At the time of making his programs, he only concentrated on what Yakov said and not on the boy who focused his gaze on the ice every time his boyfriend did a program. But the most painful thing was being together on the podium without being able to hug him and enjoy the moment that they had both expected.

This time Yuri repeated gold again, Otabek was silver and Katsuki was bronze, leaving Jean's pretentiousness and Christophe's strange movements off the podium. Since they both started training for this, Yuri wanted to be on the top of the podium with Otabek by his side, but now he just looked awkward and uncomfortable.

At the end of the award ceremony, Yuri skated to the exit of the rink and took his guards, placing them on the blades of his skates and disappearing into the crowd. Otabek just sighed, sliding towards the exit and doing the same as Yuri. It was time to make up things with him.

* * *

Montreal was really beautiful. The breeze, the snow, the atmosphere... Everything was like Russia, but it didn't feel as good as being at home. After a good season and a great circuit, the Grand Prix had been achieved but the medal on his chest said very little about all the work he has done. His mind knew very well that all the scratches, falls, anger attacks and the effort of every routine was behind that piece of metal.

After minutes, Otabek had found Yuri, who was taking the breeze with the medal still on his neck. Slowly, he approached and moved to his side, beginning to admire the beautiful view of the city.

_“ Yura, please... We need to talk.”_

_“No, we don’t, Otabek.”_

_“I need to talk to you about us... About our secret, remember?”_

“ _And now you want to talk about this, huh? After you made me feel like bullshit? You just want to have this talk due your loneliness. You miss the one who is always asking how you feel, you miss the one who is always cheering you, you miss me after all, Otabek.”_

_“Yes, I miss you. And I’m sorry about what I did and said. I didn’t want you to know about my kind of sickness cause it was just a small stomach bug. I only took some pills and the next day I was feeling fantastic.”_

_“But I don’t care about that, I just wanted to be there for you. You’re always keeping an eye on me. Always telling me if I’m okay, if I ate all my meals, if I’m feeling well and I just wanted to do the same with you, but you just acted like a fucker.”_

Now, Yuri was looking at him, those pretty green eyes trying not to pretend to be disappointed. Otabek was also disappointed, but of himself.

_“Yura... How many times I have to say that I’m sorry? When I was in the podium, standing next to you with a silver medal on my neck after a little messy season, I just realized that you were part of that victory. Your loyalty and your concern were always with me after I told you that I fell from my skates or I had a small injury. Of course you wanted to be there with me, but I didn’t let you. I was afraid of worrying you. JJ told me you failed all your quads on the first practice, and I figured out that you were stressed by our small fight at the lobby.”_

_“Of course I was stressed. Imagine that a couple of weeks ago your boyfriend is the most beautiful and attentive person and that in a couple of days he becomes the most rude shit. I just wanted to be there, supporting you ... Wasn't that what you wanted when we started this?”_

_”I wanted that, I’ve always wanted that. I wanted to be with you and now we’re here, at a big city with fake metals around our necks. I wanted to be more than friends and we’re closer than ever. I wanted to win a Grand Prix and I won more than that. I wanted to learn new things and I ended up learning about how teams work._

_Cause that’s what we are. A team. And teams always fail if the members don’t have synchronization. Divided, we fall... But together, we’re stronger.”_

_"Eww, you just sounded like the old man. But you're right, I'm sorry if I made things worse.”_

_“The only bad thing you could have done is compare me to your dear Russian mentor. Come on, maybe I'll be a little talkative but at least I don't have gray hair.”_

Otabek laughed, this time giving him a smile _._

_"Do you think we should go back inside? Yakov must be looking for me. ”_

_“Since when do you listen to Yakov? That’s new, you don’t listen to me but you obey all his orders. You're bad, Yuri Plisetsky ... pretty bad.”_

_“Shut up, Bek.”_ He smiled, elbowing him softly _._

_”Shut me up.”_

And that's how a fight ended in a moment of passionate kissing. Not caring that thousands of fans could see them or that they could be the front page news for a couple of days. The only thing that mattered in that moment was nothing but themselves, the others could disappear, cause at war and at love everything is worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this sucked but thank you for reading this.❤️


End file.
